Forever and Always
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: They both promised each other Forever and Always but will Canas new bombshell destroy what they built together.


I was there when you said forever and always - TAYLOR SWIFT (Forever and Always)

Gray sighs, running a hand through his unruly, black hair as he stares absently out of his bedroom window at the pouring rain. He should love this weather, after all he was a sucker for the cold. Loved it. In fact you could often find him outside in barely any clothing, while soft white snow fell. But it was different this time, he had a bad feeling about today. Something was surely going to happen and it would most likely be bad.

His thoughts were interupted by a soft knock on his bedroom door. Opening it, half expecting it to be his insufferable flat mate, Natsu or his unexpectedly bright girlfriend, Lucy. But to his shock it was his long time, best friend soaked to the bone, shivering not only from the cold but what seem to be sobs as well.

"Cana? What's wrong?" He asks quickly pulling her into his room and throwing a blanket over her

"My... They threw me out"

"huh? Who did?"

"My foster parents, when I told them they just packed my bags and threw me out into the rain."

"What did you tell them?" He hugs the girl trying to comfort her

"You know that night, I had that fling with Professor Macao and stuff happened?"

"Yes?"

"The stupid old geezer didn't use protection" She snarls "Please don't think any less of me Gray, please?"

"Why would I? It's not as if you were totally in control that night. I mean you were smashed"

She buries her face in his now bare chest.

"Is that why? Is that why they kicked you out?"

"No they kicked me out cause I'm pregnant."

Boom. The bombshell was dropped. Now all she had to do was wait for Gray to respond.

"Shit Cana" He sighs, once again running his hand through his hair

"Please Gray? Don't.. Don't be mad. I'm begging you" She was full on pleading, Gray never once in his life witnessed her perform such a thing

"You can stay here, Natsu won't mind" Standing up he grabs a towel and some clothes throwing them to the girl "Go take a shower and I'll tell him that you'll be around for a while"

"Thanks Gray, you're the best" With a shakey smile she makes her way to their bathroom

Gray heads over to Natsu's room, banging a little too hard on the wood. Flinching when it splinters a little.

"What?" Natsu asks poking just his head through the door

"Cana is going to be staying here with us for a while" Gray states

"She gets along with Lucy, yeah?"

"Yes"

"Sweet, let her know that if she needs anything when you're not around..."

"Thanks Natsu"

With that Gray makes his way to the kitchen. Natsu could tell by the guys posture that something terrible was going on, Gray would usually have a spring in his step but it was missing tonight. Turning and closing the door he lets out a soft sigh before returning to his position in the bed beside his girlfriend. She cuddles up to his side in her peaceful slumber. He places his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

The water stops running, Cana swiftly dries herself before donning the baggy t-shirt and the briefs Gray had given her. She studies her reflection in the slightly foggy mirror, tears were forming again. She felt terrible, about herself and about causing such drama for her best friend, who had always been just too kind and too understanding to every little thing she did. Making her way to the kitchen, she pauses by Natsu's door, comtemplating whether she should barge in and tell both he and Lucy the situation, before deciding against it... It was too late for her to do such a thing.

"Hey Gray"

"Feel better?" He asks generally concerned

"As good as I can feel" She sighs "Uh Gray... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dumped all this on you but I had no where else to go, I knew you I could rely on you"

"It's fine Cana, we're in this together remember?"

She smiles, she remembers the day she and Gray first met. She had just moved into her new foster house, and had promptly left to go and explore the neighbourhood. She met a half naked boy at the park, who was running around chasing a pink haired boy and red haired girl. They stop and approach her, she smiles nervously...

They were thirteen, Gray had just been given a detention so Cana took it upon herself to get one with him. That afternoon they sat in the detention room together, generally having a great time as their teacher had fallen asleep and they were the only two left.

"Why'd you get a detention too Cana?"

"We do everything together remember? May as well experience detention for the first time together too" She grins

"We'll be together forever"

"Forever and always in it together, Gray"

They both grin before sneaking up and drawing on the teachers face...

"That was a great day" She comments

"It sure was. I remember ever since that day, we had to experience our firsts together"

"And we did, didn't we?" She smiles

"We sure did" He smiles back

It was true, first kisses, the loss of their virginities, everything they did had to be together. They weren't dating but that didn't mean they couldn't be the way they were.

"Are you sure you're ready for our first kid though?" Gray asks

"What? It's not yours"

"So. I'll still help you raise it or whatever you want to do with it"

Her eyes begin to water, how'd she ever get to be so lucky as to have a best friend like him. She smiles through her tears, before launching at him, unable to control herself.

"You're too good to be true Gray" she whispers looking into his eyes

"I could say the same about you" and with that he smashes his lips to hers.

She parts her lips, allowing him to slip his tongue in, their tongues dancing together in a way that was comforting to them. Pulling back, she grins pecking his lips again.

"Forever and always, Cana"

"Forever and always".


End file.
